Sanguine Vengeance
by Sephyxia
Summary: As the Cullens left the fray, it was finally time for Victoria to come out and play. "Hello Isabella, I want to play a game." Victoria laughed at how all the blood drained from Isabella's cheeks as she heard her voice. - Dark Humor. - Set after the Cullens leave Forks. - Three shot. - Completed.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Sanguine Vengeance**

Chapter One: Let the Games Begin

* * *

Victoria looked at the girl from outside a window. At first, the redhead just wanted to destroy and ravage the girl for being an accessory in destroying her mate, but just after seeing the girl again, it all just withered away.

Victoria was actually at a loss, her plans to kill and drain the girl had just dried up. Several days of watching the girl wallow in sadness and stare blankly at the television had actually made her feel some amount of pity for the girl.

In a way, both of them lost a mate, but here Victoria was, not really sad or angered by the fact that James was dead anymore. But the girl? There she was just staring blankly at the screen, as if her whole soul had been sucked away. Shouldn't that have been how she was supposed to feel from losing her mate? Instead she was more interested in figuring out what to do with the girl.

 _What is she watching?_

Victoria peered through the window, trying to watch whatever the girl was watching.

 _A doll?_ How ugly.

It had been a couple of decades since Victoria actually watched something on a television, but while Isabella was staring blankly at the screen, Victoria was eating it all up as it slowly sparked her interest.

A grin broke across the redhead's face, revealing two sharp fangs. The random show on the television had just given her an idea of what to do with the girl. Killing her outright just seemed so... dull.

Victoria did feel pity for the girl, but she wasn't just going to let the girl get off scot-free.

 _Preparations are in order._

* * *

It had taken a few months of careful stalking and planning, but soon everything would come to fruition. The stage is set, the actors are chosen and all that's left is to watch the production unfold.

The Cullens, the only complication, left on their own will just before Victoria had arrived. Victoria had heard the rumors as well as the truth straight from Isabella's wails during the first few weeks of the bunny munchers departure. Apparently, the idiotic mind reader couldn't bear to bring the little brunette into the vampire world and decided she would be safer all alone in Forks.

 _Too bad his hopes were all in vain._

Victoria would grant one boon to the Cullens though, she would keep Isabella safe, well, until her whole plan was completed, then it would be up to the fates and the gods to decide what would happen. Her gift wasn't like the midget vampire that could see glimpses of possible futures, so she was a bit blind there, but she was sure it would at least be interesting.

One problem arose when Isabella decided to hang out with the steroid-infested boys of La Push, that almost derailed her plans _so many_ times! The girl that normally spent her time wailing and sobbing in her room began to enact crazy stunts like riding those infernal motorbikes and jumping off cliffs.

It didn't help when Victoria found out that for the _disgusting scent_ that was wafting off of the borders of La Push came from the steroid infested boys themselves. The steroid monstrosities were actually _furry_ steroid monstrosities. Victoria had seen the whole thing first hand when she was trying to get more information on the boy and witnessed the boy just randomly turn into an abomination with four legs. The redhead was actually planning on using the boy named Jacob in her plan, but being a flea-infested dog killed that idea.

 _No way I am touching that._

The furry problem had stalled her plans a bit, but it solved itself when the infatuated boy decided to stop seeing Isabella, possibly due to his recent change.

The time had come to finally enact her plan.

Victoria didn't really know why she was so excited and looking forward to this. The knowledge on vampire mating she had gathered from different sources over the years were clear on one note, 'Vampires cannot survive for long without their mates.'

Either the information was truly wrong, or she and James weren't mates at all. Victoria decided to just ignore it, James was dead and she was feeling fine.

 _Better than fine._ She licked her lips, thinking of the multitude of possibilities she could do with the human.

Victoria still thought about revenge against the whole Cullen clan for taking James away, but the desire to have revenge just wasn't strong enough for her to pursue it, for now anyway.

Isabella, however, was a whole different story. Victoria still didn't know why she was so fixated on the brunette. There was just something about her...

...but, it didn't matter.

 _It's time._

It was the night just after the boy, Jacob, told Isabella to stop hanging out with him. The eyes of Isabella when she reached home seemed to be back to being the blank stare that she had when the Cullens had left.

Victoria leapt onto the branch just outside Isabella's window. The window wasn't even locked. The girl probably wished for a Cullen vampire to come back for her, well, she'll at least get a vampire.

The redhead stepped inside and moved towards the sleeping form of the brunette while taking a vial out of her pocket as well as a piece of cloth. Victoria took a closer glance at the girl, she really was beautiful in a flawed sort of way. Victoria slowly got on the bed, straddling the girl. She leaned in and gave the girl a small peck on the forehead.

Victoria smiled as the girl's eyes slowly fluttered and opened. The blank stare the girl normally wore in these past few months quickly faded into terror as she saw who was on her bed. The girl was almost as pale as a vampire now.

Bella tried to scream and bolt from the bed, but her mouth was quickly smothered by a piece of cloth. She tried to move from her bed, but the redhead was unmovable. Bella could feel her consciousness waver as she realized that the cloth had some chloroform. It seemed as if the vampire wasn't just going to rip her neck out. Bella heard one last thing before peaceful unconsciousness took her.

"Hello Isabella, I want to play a game."

* * *

 **AN:** This is going to be Bella/Victoria obviously. The theme will be dark, well, darker than my other stories at least. It'll be dark enough that I labelled it with the Horror tag.

The show that Bella was staring at blankly and Victoria witnessed was obviously Saw. The quote 'I want to play a game.' directly from Jigsaw.

 **Decision:** This is a **three-shot** short story(Well, so far). I actually had this story and Abductor's Torment's first chapter up at the same time, but eventually I had to decide which I would make a multi-length story and choice Abductor's Torment. (That was the original plan anyway~)


	2. Fatalities

**Sanguine Vengeance**

Chapter 2: Fatalities

* * *

"Hello _Isabella_ , I want to play a game."

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Death and Violence**

* * *

There was a muffled voice that kept trying to wake Bella, but she tried her best to ignore it. Her sleeping area was a bit hard, but her pillow made it all better. Did she fall on the floor?

The muffling and clanking got a bit louder and there was suddenly some banging that refused to let Bella fall back into sleep. Bella groaned out loud, annoyed and her neck kind of hurt too.

The brunette opened her eyes while twisting her neck to ease the stiffness.

 _Uh. This isn't my room._

The sleepiness left in her system quickly dissipated as she realized she really wasn't in her room. The only thing that she could recognize in this new dimly lit room was her blanket and her pillow. It was barely even a room, it looked more like a...

 _A back of a truck?_ It absolutely did look like a cargo container! It was like the one she saw all her stuff in when they were moving that one time.

There was suddenly more banging and Bella's eyes quickly shifted to the other end of the sealed cargo container.

"What the _fuck?!_ Mike?!" Bella quickly ran over and checked her... kind of friend? Okay, he's a not-really-friend. He hasn't been much of a friend these past few months along with that bitch Lauren.

Mike was chained down, legs and arms. The chains were also welded to the floor and the lock looked sturdy as hell. Instead, Bella chose to remove the gag that was stuck in his mouth.

"Bella! What the hell! Get me out of this!" Mike panicked even more and continued to struggle, but it was doing little aside from making irritating banging noises.

"I can't! Those chains are _welded!_ We need the key! How did we fucking get here?!" Bella tried to remember, but she could only remember getting into bed.

"That bitch! That red-haired bitch! She promised me a blowjob!" _Of course it would be something like that._

 _Victoria._ Shit. Now Bella could remember. Victoria had taken her just before she was able to sleep.

 _Why didn't she just kill me?_ It looks like she duped Mike as well. What an idiot.

A bright light suddenly came up from behind Bella and both of them looked back. A flat television screen suddenly lit up with the very person that abducted them in view.

"Hello." Victoria's smooth voice echoed through the cargo container. It really did send a few shivers down Bella's back. She was pretty sure it was just fear.

"It's her!" Mike screamed.

"Vic-" Bella needed to find a way out of this.

"Oh my god! Let me out!" The blubbering boy began to cry and scream while creating more annoying clanging sounds with the chains from struggling.

"Can you-" The guy wouldn't shut up!

"Jesus! Bella! Save m- mmph!" Before Mike got another word out, Bella shoved the gag back in allowing her to converse with the evil vampire on the screen.

"Victoria. What the hell." Seriously, what the hell.

"Hello, Isabella." Victoria smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth and sexy smile. There was some muffled sound coming from the redhead's side, but Bella was more focused on those glimmering eyes that was obviously telling her she wasn't going to like this.

"Whatever you have planned won't work. Alice will be able to foresee this!" At least, Bella hoped so since Alice's gift has always been wonky as hell. Hopefully, her gift wasn't preventing the small midget from seeing this or she was screwed.

"I shall take that chance. I want to play a game. It's simple. On the box to your far left is a knife. Get it." Victoria ordered. Bella was about to voice out her objection, but decided being armed wasn't so bad.

Bella looked to her far left to the single box that was there. Placed neatly in the box was a sharp kitchen knife.

"Seriously? Did you raid my kitchen?" This was the knife she makes dinner with!

Victoria only smiled and didn't answer her question. "Take the knife and _kill_ the boy." Victoria ordered.

Bella could only gape at what the vampire just said to her.

"Fuck, no! Why would I do that?!" Bella was a bit horrified and appalled that someone was actually asking her to commit coldblooded murder out of the blue. Who the hell does that?!

"Because, my dear Isabella." Victoria shifted away from the camera and Bella saw what the muffled sound was.

 _No._

It was Charlie. In the exact same position as Mike, but in another cargo container.

"I will kill your father if you don't." Victoria brought the screen back to her and her grin got even wider if it was possible, but Bella couldn't even enjoy the redhead's beauty when her father's life was on the line.

"Let him go!" Bella screamed, but she knew it wasn't going to do anything. The urge to sob was growing greater by the second, but she held it back, it would do no good against this _monster._

"Shush. A life to save a life. You have _five minutes_." Victoria pulled out a digital timer that had a five minute countdown on it. The timer had already begun. "Ticktock, Isabella."

"You crazy bitch! How is this even a game!" Bella shouted and screamed more insulting words at the screen, but Victoria only smiled and kept tilting her head towards the timer that continued to tick down.

 _Three minutes._

Bella weighed her possible choices and her current situation.

There was no way out.

She could either kill Mike and save her father or not kill Mike and her father would die.

There was also the choice to kill herself, but then Victoria might just kill everyone after anyway.

Bella went over to Mike, knife in hand. She could already hear his muffled screams as she came close. If Bella killed him, there would be a chance to save her father. She would just have to beg Victoria to kill her instead and maybe Charlie would get to live. He didn't deserve any of this.

 _Two minutes._

Bella crouched and looked Mike in the eyes. Muffled pleas came out of his gagged mouth, but Bella just couldn't bring herself to care much with her father's life at stake.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I mean, I don't really hate you, but I can't let my dad die." Bella sighed. Her hands were still a bit shaky, but there just wasn't another alternative. Edward or Alice wouldn't get here in time.

She was on her own.

A bad smell wafted up Bella's nose and she noticed a damp spot on Mike's pants.

"Dude! Nasty!" There was a small trickle that almost hit her foot! Bella noticed she actually had slippers on, Victoria actually put slippers on her foot. Huh.

"One minute, Isabella." Victoria's voice carried over from the screen and Bella knew she had to do it now before more doubts seeped in.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Bella pressed the knife towards Mike's clothed stomach. She had seen people stab each other on television and die really fast. She didn't want to stab his throat and have blood squirt all over.

The muffled protest and cries got louder, but all Bella could hear were her thoughts, breathing and strangely she could hear the sound of the knife slowly going into flesh.

With a push of force, the knife went in straight into his stomach, full length.

 _Oh god._

"Thirty seconds." Victoria singsonged, like lives weren't any big deal, like murder was just a game to her.

"I did it already!" Bella gestured at the stab wound and the bloody knife in her hand.

"He's still breathing. Twenty two seconds."

Bella looked back down and saw Mike bleeding out, still screaming and crying into the bloodied gag from internal bleeding. Bella didn't even know how she didn't notice. It was like everything was being muted. Was she going into some kind of shock?

 _There's no time!_ Her father's _needed_ her. What was one boy's life that wanted in her pants compared to her dad?

Bella pushed the knife in again and was rewarded with another muffled cry. More blood began pooling around them and began soaking into her slippers and staining her hands.

"Ten seconds, do you really want daddy to _die_?" The menace in Victoria's voice only made Bella more frantic.

Bella's mind raced. Mike was still alive?

 _Just die already!_

She stabbed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Five seconds."

Bella screamed and shoved the whole kitchen knife straight into his throat which caused a bit of blood to spray out.

Bella didn't even notice all the tears that were leaking from her eyes as she stared at her bloody hands.

The body in front of her ceased breathing, but the empty dead eyes just stared straight at her and the gag was saturated and dripping with blood.

 _I just killed someone._

It felt like hours before she heard of something unlocking, but didn't have the strength to move.

"Well done." Victoria spoke softly and took Bella into her arms. Bella wanted to struggle, but all her strength had left her. Victoria began to move out of the cargo container and Bella could see that they were in some abandoned area with another cargo container right next to where she was.

Bella could feel Victoria move towards her neck from behind as she gentle moved Bella's brunette hair aside. She could feel the cold lips lick up some of the blood that had spray on her.

 _Pain._

Bella could only whimper as pain blossomed into the side of her neck. It started to feel good after a while, but Bella could also feel the life slowly draining out of her, but maybe... it wasn't such a bad way to go.

At least, Charlie would be safe.

"Such an _exquisite_ taste. As promised, I won't kill your father." Victoria laughed as Bella's eyes began to droop. "I keep my promises." The brunette felt a kiss on the bite that was beginning to numb. Or was it her whole body that was beginning to feel numb? She couldn't really tell. She was just so tired...

Bella could feel herself being softly laid down on the floor and the last thing she saw before everything faded to black was her father chained up trying to struggle to break free.

 _Dad._

* * *

 **AN:** Only one chapter left. Oh and Victoria was supposed to buy a doll to make it creepier, but she could only find Barbies.

This would have probably have been the length of Abductor's Torment if I didn't choose it over this one.

 **P.S:** Also, sorry to the Guest who thinks I suck at Dark Themes. I guess that's why I chose not to continue with this and just made it a three-shot instead. You're probably the same guest reviewer that called my other story garbage as well, if you could at least leave some constructive criticism rather than a 'You Suck' message without an account, it would be great. I'd prefer if you'd tell me why the parts suck or why they're garbage. Your words only make me feel bad instead of motivating me or helping me improve how I write since obviously I'm not really a writer. :(

Feedback is awesome! Thank you for the support and reviews!


	3. A Bloody Hell

**Sanguine Vengeance**

Chapter 3: A Bloody Hell

* * *

Bella could feel herself being softly laid down in the other cargo container and the last thing she saw before everything faded to black was her father chained up trying to break free.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning:** Death, Sex and Violence. NSFW. (I think.)

* * *

 _It burns._

The feeling of her throat burning was the first thing Bella could feel.

Where was she?

 _It burns._

Bella opened her eyes and was surprised to see everything so clear. She tried to remember what had happened, but all of her memories were muddled.

 _It burns._

Bella was so thirsty. She needed to drink something before she died of dehydration. She then realized that there was another person in the room.

"Dad!" Bella could at least remember who the person in front of her was. She rushed over, not really noticing that she had broached the distance instantly.

As soon as she got close, she could suddenly smell an aroma so divine that it made her mouth water. Hard grunts snapped her out of her daze and she immediately took the gag out.

"Bella! You're alive! You weren't moving for three days!" Charlie said, noticing how pale his little girl was, probably from whatever the redheaded bitch drugged her up with. "Bells! You've got to try and find a way to get me out! That crazy bitch has been giving me water these past three days to keep me alive and then all of a sudden the bitch poked a knife in my arm a few hours ago!"

Bella could barely hear her father's voice as she concentrated on the lovely smell coming from her father's bleeding arm.

The sound drowned out as Bella kneeled towards the wound. It wouldn't be bad just to have a little right? Just a taste.

 _Just a little._

The sinful smell dominated Bella's senses and soon the taste of something so sweet was in her mouth.

She could hear something making noise, but nothing could bring her away from something so good.

 _Just a little more._

Bella bit down and the flavor exploded as more poured into her mouth and down her aching throat. The more she took, the less annoying the sounds around her became.

Soon enough there was no more...

..., but she needed more.

There was more, she could smell it. Bella shifted to where there was more and took another bite.

Another sip.

Another taste.

 _Just a little more._

Eventually, it was all gone and Bella could only lick her lips and lap up what was left.

It was only a moment later when she realize what she had just done.

Charlie was dead. A bite mark on his arm and another on his neck.

She killed him.

She had just killed her own father.

"How was the meal?" Bella's head turned around to see a redhead just outside the opened door of the cargo container. The sadness that was about to make itself known quickly dissipated and red hot anger flooded into Bella system.

Bella just somehow knew it was all this redhead's fault!

Without any hesitation, Bella leapt and tried to grab the woman. Bella wanted, no, needed, to tear this person limb from limb!

Bella swiftly crashed into the ground and the laughing woman only irritated her more.

 _Victoria._

Victoria began to run at top vampiric speed and Bella quickly followed. Bella had a one track mind, she needed to capture that vampire! And then she was going to...

... what was she going to do?

What had the vampire done?

Bella tried refocusing her attention to the vampire she was chasing. For some reason, it was just so incredibly hard to concentrate right now.

Finally, Victoria stopped. Bella could hear more sounds, but ignored all of them.

"Victoria..." Bella's melodic voice came out, it sounded unsure.

 _It burns._

"Aw, you remember my name, Isabella." Victoria cooed and Bella only stood there not sure what to do, but the smells around her was slowly distracting her from the beautiful redhead right in front of her.

"Victoria..." Bella kept trying to remember, but was coming up a blank. Her concentration was slowly being turned away towards the noise and the lovely aroma that was coming up again.

 _It burns._

"As a treat for remembering, a feast!" Bella saw Victoria grab another person and rip them apart. The aroma exploded in the air and was everywhere. She could barely notice Victoria toss the body towards her as the delicious taste was now everywhere.

 _Blood._

It was everywhere. Bella was covered in it and it was so _good_.

 _Oh god. Why didn't I have this before._

It was just so good and there was so much! So much for everyone!

Bella began her meal. It was like Victoria said! It really was a feast!

It was unending!

It was delicious!

The painful throbbing of her throat finally stopped burning. It seemed like an eternity, but she was finally full after gorging on so much blood.

Bella opened her eyes and could see dead bodies everywhere. Ravaged bodies all torn to pieces. There was no one left alive. The streets, the walls, the _whole town_ was drenched in blood. _She_ was bathed in blood!

She had just killed everyone in Forks...

... and strangely enough, she didn't really feel much remorse.

The whole town was a bloody picture of hell.

"Enjoy yourself?" Bella turned around to see Victoria with a smirk on her face, blood smeared across her face as well.

"You... You led me here!" Bella accused, but not really sure what for.

"Yes, yes, I did." Victoria only nodded and slightly tilted her head which only caused Bella to become even more infuriated.

"You made me kill my father... The town! My friends!" Her memories were still muddled, but she had a vague understanding of what had already occurred. Of the atrocity she had just committed to sate the unending burning in her throat.

"My dear Isabella, it has been two days since you succumbed to your bloodlust. You have single-handedly slaughtered _every single person_ in this tiny town _._ Man, woman and child. None were able to escape." And Victoria made sure none of them escaped. She had been planning this for months, there would be nothing that would interfere and nothing had.

Bella used her vampiric speed and was surprised she was able to so easily pin the redheaded vampire down onto the blood soaked ground.

"You made me into this! You made me into a monster!" Bella shouted and restrained Victoria under her, but did nothing further.

Victoria's blood red eyes were still so mesmerizing that Bella couldn't help be stuck in her gaze. Blood red eyes looking straight into blood red eyes.

"I made you powerful. I freed you from being that pathetic child that was wallowing in self pity!" Victoria replied powerfully, but it was all the truth. Victoria knew she had saved Bella from self-destructing on her own albeit on her _own_ terms.

"I didn't want this." Bella's voice faltered. It was as if the timid girl who she was back when she was human was coming back into play.

Victoria wouldn't allow that.

"Yes, you did. You wanted this. I could see the joy in your eyes when you lost yourself to bloodlust! I saw the feeling of contentment as you ripped your schoolmates into pieces all at once! And I know you want _more._ " Victoria's voice started to have a seductive tone and Bella recognized it right away.

Bella couldn't help her body heat up with perfection just beneath her. She couldn't help her body's natural draw to the beautiful being just beneath her, all ripe for the taking. Could she just have what she wanted? Did she want this?

 _Yes._

"No." Bella gritted out the word, trying to remove herself from Victoria, but the redhead pushed her own body up, moving her hands around Bella's pure body. Victoria ground her breasts and core into Bella's own causing the brunette to hiss and stop moving.

" _Really now?_ " Victoria began to lap up the blood on Bella's neck, softly biting down and gradually dragging her fangs across the newborn's neck. "Aren't you _angry_ at me? Don't you want revenge? You could take what you want and even _destroy_ me right now." Victoria whispered into her ear and it was true. Victoria's position was in no way advantageous. The few centuries she had on the newborn would not help her against the girl if she decided to destroy her and Victoria was fine with that. It was also another thing to note that her gift wasn't acting up.

 _It burns._

Bella could feel the familiar burning again, but this time it was all in her loins. The bloodlust had finally faded, but the battle lust and sex frenzy were now present.

 _Blood and sex._ Bella remembered what the Cullen's had told her about newborns and she couldn't deny the fact. She was sated from blood, but she needed something more and she was still so... so _angry_!

 _It's her fault!_ Victoria had caused all this!

Bella began to snarl viciously and the blood red irises disappeared completely replaced by the black gaze of lust. She tore into Victoria's clothing, ripping everything to pieces and Victoria had no objection.

 _Take her!_

Even if Bella was a virgin, she didn't care. She wasn't embarrassed, she wasn't shy, all that was on her mind was to ease the burning in her sex. And what better way to get rid of it than to use this vampire that was the cause of it all!

 _Use her!_

Bella wanted Victoria to feel used! She wanted to hurt the redhead! She take her hard and rough on the streets with blood and dead bodies all around! She didn't _fucking care!_

Three blood soaked fingers immediately plunged into the redhead causing her to gasp out loud, but Bella didn't stop for anything. She pounded straight into Victoria, not really caring if the vampire was really wet or if it was all the blood that was lubricating everything.

Victoria could feel so much arousal from what Bella was doing to her even if each pound was smashing her straight into the ground, she liked it rough. Victoria could likewise smell the arousal from the other girl and wanted the girl further free from the confines of her clothes.

Bella's own arousal was already evident and she couldn't help but smash her lips angrily on the redhead beneath her. She could feel Victoria's hands roaming around her body and ripping off whatever material she could get her hands on. She could feel the redhead's breasts pressed up against her and that only made her redouble her efforts on making the writhing vampire beneath her have an orgasm, to know her place!

To know that she was only Bella's _bitch_!

Victoria wanted to pierce the girl's purity, but she could see spots in her vision as gravel continued to crack and break around her. The most she had done was to rip the girl's clothes off, but the girl seemed to actually know what she was doing, either that or the vampire instincts she had were off the charts. She was so close.

Victoria cried out as she clutched the brunette tightly in her arms. Her center clenched painfully and if Bella wasn't a vampire, her fingers would have been ground into paste.

This moment was worth everything she had ever been through. Then and there Victoria's plans and objectives all changed. At first, she only wanted to play around with the girl and let her kill everyone then it would have be enough if the girl wanted to kill her, but now?

If Victoria wasn't a vampire, she would have probably black out, but she was. Without wasting another second, Victoria lunged for Bella's neck and bit through it, piercing skin.

Bella screamed and immediately tried to rip the vampire off her, but she could already feel her strength lessening as the redheaded pumped venom straight into her neck causing her to weaken. Victoria pumped enough venom into the newborn to _bend_ to her wishes.

Enough to _take_ her properly.

"I've changed my mind, I'm keeping you." Victoria flipped them over and began to explore Bella's body very, very slowly. She would forever remember taking Bella's virginity. She would remember how tight the canal was, how she could barely fit a digit inside and that oh so sweet barrier there that had been waiting for _her_ all these years to _pierce._

It was as if Victoria, herself, could feel the pleasant waves of unending ecstasy just drifting off from the girl as she continued to _plunder_ her new favorite treasure. She would savor the taste of the girl's purity for the rest of the eternity she would probably spend dragging the girl around even if she didn't want to. Victoria felt _something_ and until she could figure what, the girl would not be leaving her side.

It took a long while before Victoria allowed the girl to have any release and the result was glorious. The look in the girl's black eyes, the expression of extreme bliss and adoration as if she had given the girl something from the heavens. It seemed as if the newborn had yet to experience a _true orgasm._

Well, they had time. Lots and lots of time.

And, Victoria did take her time. Feeding the girl with blood from the leftover carcasses and injecting more venom into the girl to keep her lethargic enough to _ravage_. It was only for now since Victoria wanted to fully claim _every single sexy inch_ of her. Victoria would allow the girl revenge... someday.

It was another two days of blood and sex right out in the open before the two naked vampires heard the howls in the air.

Victoria laughed at how late the response of the mutts were. Maybe avoiding Bella wasn't such a good idea after all? Bad move for little Jacob.

 _A little too late._ It was time to move anyway, the bodies littered everywhere were beginning to _rot._

"Well, _Isabella?_ " Victoria stroked the newborn's head that was caked with blood, they needed to bathe soon.

"I'm hungry." Bella's anger all abated after all the blood and sex. She didn't even know why she was angry with Victoria when the vampire had freed her from everything. Everything was just so exhilarating and it was just the _start_. Now, she had immortality and she was going to spend it _taking_ the Victoria over and over again for _eternity._ Bella knew what the feeling in her breast was. Bella knew that this was the feeling of having a _mate._ Victoria may still be in denial or wasn't sure what the feeling meant, but Bella would eventually get her to admit it.

Bella could also hear the wolves coming. She took in the state she and Victoria were in and decided against fighting. What she needed right now was a damned shower and then maybe she would see how Victoria liked venom pumped into her while fucking her for days.

Victoria took a last look at the ruined town of Forks. The redhead knew that the Volturi would eventually hear of this massacre and send their guard to try and figure out who did this slaughter. But for some reason, she just wasn't scared of them. With her gift of evasion, they would be able to avoid the Volturi for _years._ And who knows? If Bella does have a gift... Maybe they wouldn't just need to run from the Volturi.

Victoria took one more look at her naked lover covered in blood and knew that there was something... _special_ about the girl. There was a _greatness_ to her that Victoria just couldn't explain.

 _Let the Volturi come._

 **The End...?**

* * *

 **AN:** Can't believe I actually wrote this story and that last part. I actually wrote smut, even if it was just a tiny bit.

Oh and Bella's sexual prowess comes from Instinct and Porn vids.

Why did Bella easily accept Victoria? Her memories are muddled, there will be no changing that. She remembers a bit of what Victoria did, but her vampire self just lacks remorse. Sex and blood also make a vampire purr instead of them going grr.

I also think my Trigger Warnings were useless since I don't really feel what I wrote would trigger anything x.x Oh well. Better safe than sorry.

I do hope you all enjoyed this short three-shot. Hopefully I can make Abductor's Torment better since that was created in exchange for this story. If I chose to make this my multi-chapter story, Victoria would have slowly made Bella kill more people before unleashing her as a newborn. Eventually, Bella would have acquired a gift that would help her wipe out any enemy that she had. Taking over the vampire world after destroying the Volturi pursuers slowly. In the end she would be using the humans for an unending supply of cattle and probably becoming Queen? Well, those were my thoughts while I was debating which story to choose~ (Just sharing~)

Maybe someday it'll be continued? No plans for now.

Feedback is awesome! :)


End file.
